Alicia Smedley
'Early Life' Alicia was really close to her sister most of her life. When her sister's then husband Kurt Angle was in WWE, she always traveled with them. Kurt would also train her a little bit. 'Wrestling Career' In 2007 during the Kurt and Karen troubles in TNA, Alicia often appeared to support Karen and help her out. After Karen left in 2008, Alicia left as well to start training for wrestling. Alicia debuted in OVW for training in November. She was instantly put in a rivalry with former friend Maddie Gerdelman. Their rivalry continued until Alicia defeated Maddie for the OVW Women's championship on Maddie's last night in OVW on May 12th. Alicia stayed champion until July 7th when she left OVW. She will make her Impact Wrestling debut on the July 19th Open Fight Night. On the July 19th show, Alicia faced Christa Sullivan in the Knockouts Gut Check segment, but Christa defeated her in under a minute. On July 26th, Alicia faced Amy Hardy in a second chance match and she was defeated. The judes confronted her with Al Snow voting no, Bruce Pitchard voting yes, and Taz voting no. She tried kissing up to the fourth judge Katie Borden-Jones, but Katie told her that her ring skill was very poor and she heard from a friend of something unforgivable she did. Therefore, Katie's vote was no and Alicia did not get a contract, making her leave the ring crying. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Alicia made an appearance when she accompanied her little sister Liliana to the ring for her match against Sarah Veerthorne. When Sarah won the match, Alicia was about to run in and do something, but when Christa and Amy glared at her, she stayed put. On January 31st, Alicia was revealed as one of the two Aces and Eights Knockouts. On February 7th, Alicia won the Knockouts X Division championship after Garrett distracted Amy for her to get the win. At Destination X, Alicia issued an open challenge for her title and she lost it to new Knockout Camellia Lopez. 'Personal Life' Alicia is the younger sister of Karen Jarrett and is really close to her. In early 2005 when she was traveling with Kurt while he was in WWE, she became really good friends with Maddie Gerdelman, who was traveling with her brother Kazarian who was in WWE at the time. But shortly before Kazarian left, Alicia's and Maddie's friendship went down the drain after Alicia was caught making out with Maddie's then boyfriend Paul London. They have hated each other ever since, even when they were in OVW together six years later. As of December 29th, Alicia is dating Joey Ryan. After Joey got released from TNA in early July, Alicia dumped him and started going out with Garrett Bischoff, who was still currently married to Amy Hardy until they divorced on July 28th. Siblings: Karen Jarrett (Sister), Jeff Jarrett (Brother in Law) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Alicia *Queen of Ace (in Aces and Eights) 'Finishers' *Alicia Ankle Lock (Ankle Lock) *Alicia Attack (Springboard Bulldog) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Aces and Eights 'Title Reigns' *1 Time OVW Women's Champion *1 Time TNA Knockouts X Division Champion 'Entrance Music' *The Pretender by Foo Fighters (OVW Theme) *Deadmans Hand (Instumental) by Dale Oliver (Used as Part of Aces and Eights and her current Singles Theme) Category:Wrestling OC's